Secrets
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: Katie was an orphan. She moved to Seattle, and then her life changed... she met Skydoesminecraft. But can she hide her past from him? Rated T for pairings and cussing. Sorry, I couldn't think of a good summary. OC's CLOSED! :(
1. Chapter 1

**I needed a break from Shattered and its sequels, if I ever get there. So I did this little piece! Enjoy!  
**

_A flash of red, then nothing._

"_Dad!" I screamed, pounding on the seat in front of me._

_The car was burning, broken glass was everywhere, and I was the only one alive._

_All alone…_

I woke up, panting heavily. They say bad things get better as you experience them more, since you're used to them, but the nightmares haunting me for seven years certainly hadn't. I checked the clock. 3 a.m. Good. I checked to make sure no one was looking, and then pulled my violet MacBook Pro out from under the bed. The last gift my parents gave me… No. I can't cry. I'm above crying at this point. I thought for a second. Minecraft or YouTube? I decided on YouTube, pulling out my purple headset from my bag.

I snuck into the coat closet and turned on the computer. I smiled at the YouTube screen that popped up as soon as I logged in. I clicked on SkyDoesMinecraft's channel icon, and from there clicked on his new video. I collapsed in silent giggles at his playing Super Craft Bros **(A/N: I have no idea what he plays nowadays) **and his yelling at Deadlox to stop slapping him out of the arena.

Oh, what I'd give to get out of this terrible orphanage… and to meet the gang… Heck, at this point I don't even care who I meet. Don't care if it's MinecraftUniverse, TheBajanCanadian, or KermitPlaysMC (even though he isn't in Team Crafted anymore). If I could get out of this orphanage…

Hold on. I checked the date on my computer. June 19! My birthday! The day when I turn 18! I almost squealed in delight. Today, I am a legal adult. I can move out! My friends won't miss me because I never had friends here. All the other girls just stared at me and snickered at what I thought was the six billion scars and scratches I had because of that car accident.

_No. Stop thinking about that day._

I had completely forgot about my birthday! Suddenly an alert pinged on my Mail application. I eagerly checked to see what good news there was. I scanned the message and said silently in my head, _Yes!_ I had gotten a scholarship to a university in Washington, the Art Institute of Seattle. Well, now I have a destination and a way out! Plus the money to cover the cost of the plane tickets. I grinned, remembering the $100K that my dad helped me accumulate using the stock market.

Of course, that was before he died.

_Stop thinking about this. Everything comes back to the night your parents died._

Well, now I'm stuck in an orphanage. At least I can go as soon as the sun rises.

~Time Skip~

OMIGOD OMIGOD! ALMOST TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE! That morning, I had declared to the lady in charge of the orphanage, Ms. Smith, that I was eighteen and that I was legally an adult so I could leave the orphanage. And then I bought my tickets! The plane to Seattle was leaving in five minutes. The people around me gave me strange looks but I don't care, I'm leaving this city full of tragedy and sadness.

Where my parents died…

_Jesus Christ, why does everything today have to come back to this?_

_But it's not like I don't do it everyday._

A voice said over the speakers, "Plane 037 to Seattle is boarding now." I walked quickly down the aisle on the plane, looking for my seat. I found it and curled up on the seat and got ready for a long ride. I had barely any sleep from the previous night because I was so excited! I yawned and fell asleep quickly.

~Time Skip~

I moved into my house I bought! Yay! It was actually a move-in apartment (because after the plane ticket and house I couldn't afford any more furniture) and it was HUGE. 2 bedrooms, 1 bath! (Okay, so it's not huge to some people. So what? After living in cramped quarters with a bunch of whiny kids for 7 years any space is huge.) I ran to the master bedroom and squealed. It was awesome, it had purple and blue all over the bedspread, which were my favorite colors. I plugged in my computer and put it on the desk and checked the clock again. Holy Starclan, it was 1 a.m.! Only 22 hours since I discovered that I could move out. I unpacked everything and put all my (very few) possessions into their places. My snow globe went on the cabinet. I laughed silently at the photo inside, which was me as a little kid with icing all over my face. The rest of my items followed the first. As I placed the last photo frame on the cabinet, my eyes started to fill with tears. The photo was of me and my parents eating ice cream.

That was the day my parents died.

I gave in to the misery I had been avoiding all day and crouched on the ground, sobbing softly. My parents had died in a car crash when I was 11. We were on our way home from the ice cream shop and… a man was texting and driving and crashed into our car. I was the only survivor.

I can still remember the last words my mother whispered, right when she saw the car crash into ours.

_Sweetie, I love you._

I sniffled. I tried as hard as I could to block out the memories but they were still there. With nothing else to do, I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. The instant my eyes closed I was plagued once again by the dreams which would not leave me alone.

~Time Skip~

The next day after a full 8 hours of sleep, I still felt tired. I went downstairs in the elevator, with all intents to go to Starbucks for a cup of Iced Tazo Tea. **(A/N: I have no idea if this is what it's really called but that's what I call it because that's what my friend calls it, it's also how I heard of it.)**

There was another person on the elevator. He had curly brown hair and was singing quietly. "First I opened my eyes/ then I felt such as strange breeze…"

Where had I heard that voice before?

I realized then that the elevator had stopped at the lobby floor and the doors were closing. "No!" I yelped, lunging for the door. Then it opened again. I looked around, confused, until I saw that the man I heard earlier was pressing the "open" button, a faint smile traced on his face. He had beautiful hazel eyes.

Where had I seen that face before?

"Thanks," I said, my face turning red.

"No problem," he said easily. That voice, it was so familiar…

"My name's Katie." I had no idea why I felt a need to introduce myself. "And you are…?"

"Adam." The name struck a chord in my memory and my heart stopped. He was so familiar because, standing right in front of me was a person known by many names. Some were the Butter God and, of course, his real name Adam.

Standing in front of me was Skydoesminecraft.

**My first time writing a love story. I have two OC spots open for some friends Katie will meet later. (Well, duh, not like we're going to put romance for this whole thing!) Here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**And that's all I have to say! See ya!**

**UPDATE: OC ENTRIES ARE NOW CLOSED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention this last chapter, but Katie is a brunette with dark brown eyes. OC's are now closed, I'll use them in this chapter.**

Katie's POV

Omigod… I'm standing right in front of Skydoesminecraft.

He saw me staring at him and looked back at me, confused. "What?"

"Oh… nothing." In reality I was trying really hard not to fangirl, he would think I'm a creepy stalker. Which I kind of am, but still.

"Are you sure?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered. He still looked a bit puzzled, but by that point the elevator doors closed. I was fine with it, since the suddenness of it all had woken me up immediately. Another passenger gave us a glance but then pressed a button on the elevator door.

Adam still looked a bit skeptical, but let it drop. The elevator shot up to the third floor.

"Oh, this is my floor," we said in unison, and we giggled.

"If this is your floor, why are you back here?" Adam asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same question?" I teased.

"Okay, if you must know, I was headed to Starbucks," he admitted.

"So was I!" I exclaimed.

"Wanna go together?" he asked in a fake-flirty way.

"Sure!" I said, also in a fake-flirty way. But in reality I was fangirling so hard on the inside.

So we went back to the lobby, and walked to Starbucks chatting about life. Of course, he said nothing about Minecraft and YouTube. I let him do most of the talking, though, and so after a certain amount of time he glanced over and asked, "Hey Katie, what's your favorite color?"

I had to laugh, it was so dorky. He laughed too. "Well, for your information, my favorite color is purple. What about you?"

"Oh, I like yellow."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Um… Just kinda do."

"Okay!" I smiled.

Adam's POV

I noticed that Katie wasn't being very talkative. "Hey Katie," I teased. "What's your favorite color?"

She laughed, and I laughed too. "Well, for your information, my favorite color is purple. What about you?"

"Oh, I like yellow."

"Why?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I yelled at myself._ What if she's a fan?_

"Um… Just kinda do."

"Okay!" When she smiled, she lit up the world.

Katie's POV

At some point, I don't know when, we got to Starbucks. He got an espresso and I got my iced tea, and we tried to chat about life. But eventually, it just faded into an awkward silence, in which we sipped our drinks and looked around at the scenery. That silence was broken by a sudden sound of a phone ringing.

Adam jumped up. "Holy shit!" he yelled. "I was supposed to be somewhere 15 minutes ago!" He ran to the trash can and threw away his now-empty cup of coffee. "Bye Katie! Nice to meet you!" He ran off in the direction of the apartment building.

_He's cute,_ I thought. Most fangirls would think that anyway, so that wasn't too weird. I noticed a piece of paper under my tea, and I got up to throw it away. Then I saw that it had a message and a phone number on it. The message was:

_Call me. –Adam_

I have to admit that I was super excited, which led to me not seeing a group of people behind me until one of them coughed. I flinched and turned around to see a few people, two girls and a guy, all holding coffee. One of the girls, who had dark brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, and "nerd" glasses smiled and said, "Hi. All the other tables are taken and we wanted to sit at a table so…?"

The other girl, who had straight brown hair and brown eyes (and was wearing what suspiciously looked like the girl version of TheBajanCanadian's skin), scolded, "Krystal! That's no way to talk to someone you just met!"

Krystal pouted and said, "Ray, you always scold me for these things! I'm not a baby, I'm 18!"

"Krystal – "

"Whoa guys!" the tall dude said. He was Taiwanese and had a buzz cut. "Let's take this from the start. I'm Eric, This – " he pointed to the blue-eyed girl, who smiled and waved enthusiastically – " is Krystal, and that's – " he gestured to the girl with brown eyes, who also waved, although less wildly – "Rachael."

"Eric! I'm _Ray!_"

"Who prefers to be called Ray," Eric sighed, rolling his eyes. "We were wondering if we could sit here with you, since all the other tables are taken."

"See, Krystal? That's the way you're supposed to introduce yourself! Not just by saying you need a table!" Ray teased.

"Are they going to be all right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. They don't seem like it, but we're all very close friends." Eric smiled.

"Like Sky and Deadlox!" I blurted out, and then covered my mouth quickly.

"OMIGOD! YOU'RE INTO TEAM CRAFTED TOO?!" squealed Krystal and Ray at the same time.

"Jinx!" Krystal declared, pushing Ray gently. "That's 56 for me, 39 for you!"

"That is NOT the real stats! You know I have 78 and you have 24!" Ray screeched.

They then started to sissy fight.

I frowned and turned to Eric. "Are you sure they're friends?"

"Yeah." He stared off into the distance. "Like you said, like with Sky and Deadlox. They push each other off parkour and yell at each other all the time – even to the point of cussing – but they're really close. Anyway, now that we have our introductions over, who are you? Haven't seen you around before."

I introduced myself, both by my real name, Katherine Johnson, and my Minecraft name, katethedog. I told him that I was from Los Angeles. Which was true, in a way. A loud screech came over from the terrace. Eric frowned and called over to where Krystal and Ray were still arguing over who jinxed the other more.

"Hey Ray, I'm amazed that you haven't declared that Katie's part of a secret conspiracy plotting to take over the world yet," he joked.

"I never did that!"

"Oh yes you did! Remember the time you ran into that nice lady carrying her dog and you told her that she was probably part of a crime organization?"

Ray's eyes widened, then her face turned red. "That was when I was 7! You can't blame me! Besides, you weren't there!" Eric grinned, knowing he scored a point.

"Well, you told us about it!"

I giggled a bit. These people were really nice.

"So, Katie, I saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it! Who's the lucky guy?" Krystal said, batting her eyelashes and making kissy noises.

"Krystal, surely it's a PERSON!" Eric exclaimed, like it was the best thing he ever heard. "I'm a genius!"

I laughed again. "Guys! Guys, stop, you're going to make me laugh to death. The lucky guy is a person named Adam."

"Ooh!" Ray interrupted. "What if it's Skydoesminecraft?"

"You know, don't tell him this, but…" I lowered my voice for a whisper, and the trio leaned in. "It is" I sat back in my chair, and sighed happily.

"WHAT?!" Krystal and Ray yelped.

"Jinx!" Eric said, laughing.

"No, really. I heard him singing "New World" on the elevator and – "

"Why were the two of you on the elevator at the same time?" Ray asked.

"Apparently he lives on the same building floor as I do," I said, smiling at the second chorus of "WHAT?!" and Eric jinxing them again.

"Lucky…" a voice came from the counter. I turned around and saw a girl with a black hoodie, blue sweatpants, brown hair, and green eyes that seemed to look right through me. She saw us all looking at her, and made a noise that sounded like, "eep" and turned back to her coffee.

"Don't be shy," Ray said, her voice softening. "I'm Ray. What's your name?"

"I'm… Elethia," she said in a voice barely audible.

"It's okay Elethia, we won't bite," Eric smiled. Elethia cracked a grin. "Hey! I can make you smile!" Eric whooped, and all of us laughed. But our laughing was interrupted by a THONK. I looked around in surprise and I saw that Elethia had fallen off the chair.

"Oh geez! Elethia, are you okay?" Krystal said, worried. Upon closer examination, she saw that Elethia was rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's… okay… just… let… me… stop… laughing…" Elethia choked out, tears of mirth streaming from her eyes.

_Well, cool, we have a person who likes laughing. That's good, right?_

"Wanna be friends?" I asked, helping Elethia up.

"Of course!" she said, gasping for breath.

"Oh wait! That means that we're a team now! And we need a name!" shouted Krystal. "Hey, do we all play Minecraft?"

We all nodded. "How about "Team Miners", since there's already a Team Crafted and we all watch their vids? Oh wait, Elethia, do you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah… Hey, what about just "Miners"?" she asked timidly.

"Or "The Miners"?" Ray added.

We all looked at each other and said, "… It's perfect."

And we all laughed when Eric said "JINX!"

**Heyos! All right, I only own Katie. Krystal belongs to Sky-Sea-Earth. Ray belongs to raydoesminecraft. Eric belongs to TheRainyAsian. And Elethia belongs to a guest by the name of Coded. I think. (Sorry if I got that wrong…) And the title of this story's meaning will become more obvious when we get into the real action. Thanks for reading! This chapter had a lot of action! See ya!**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Right y'all, I know that everyone is saying this and you must be tired of hearing this at this point, but… about the whole SetoSorcerer thing… (Wait, you know about it, right?)**

**DJ: I don't!**

**Me: I never asked you!**

**If you don't know, which is really unlikely, Seto got voted out of Team Crafted by everyone except Deadlox 4 months ago. The motion was made by BajanCanadian. Apparently, Seto had the least amount of subs, and was too serious in his recordings.**

**Wait! Before you go to all their channels to yell insults at them, all I can say is don't hate on anyone about the issue! Especially not Seto! I bet he feels really bad about the whole thing, and I read that he had two serious depressions since he got kicked out about 4 months ago. So if you get the chance, go tell him on his channel that it's okay!**

**And again, no hating on the other members of Team Crafted! I'm sure they're already getting spammed with hate mail and they probably GET THE POINT.**

**Okay, I can't think of anything else to put here :/**

**Just remember, please no hate! See ya!**

**Cmine: That was the lamest #TheSetoMovement message I have ever read.**

**Pony: IKR!**

**Me: Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3 (for real this time)

**Sorry about the long wait! I got banned by my parents from using the computer! But I have school projects so yeah! All right, gotta do something I should have done a chapter ago… TO THE REVIEWS! (IDK who said that. If that's you, you're awesome, and amen.)**

**AngelApocalypse (guest): Yay! First review!**

**raydoesminecraft: Thanks for the OC, hope you keep reading.**

**Sky-Sea-Earth and TheRainyAsian: Thanks for the continued support ;)**

**natile (guest): Thank you for the OC submission but I messed up how to submit an OC, if you'd like to re-submit you can as an apology.**

**Guest: YUS, THE BUTTER GOD!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Why, thank you!**

**ThatOneGirl (guest): I will! You can count on it!**

**ICY GIRL 1234: He needs 1 billion plus internet hugs, am I right?**

**LOL now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

Katie's POV

I had friends! Aw snap! I hadn't had friends since… that time.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT STUFF THAT MAKES YOU SAD!_

"So, Katie, what brings you to these parts?" Krystal asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, I got into a college. The Art Institute of Seattle," I said casually.

Elethia gave me a confused look (why was everyone giving me those today?) and said, "But you're eighteen! Just like the rest of us. Don't you have to wait until you graduate before you can get accepted?"

"But, Elethia, don't you need to get accepted before school ends so that you go to college right after summer?" Eric asked, trying (and failing) to look innocent.

Ray facepalmed. "One point for his side."

"I skipped second grade. Why do you guys keep track of points anyways?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, just so we can keep one-upping each other," Eric explained.

"Okay…" I looked at the clock. "Wow, it's 1:00 already! I gotta go, Miners!"

"Hey, can you play Minecraft later?" Ray yelled at me as I ran. I screeched to a halt. "My Skype and IGN is supersmashgalray. I think we should play on Sky's server. Is 3:00 okay?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" I squealed.

"See you then!" Krystal laughed. "My Skype is krystalgem and my MC username is the same."

"Bye!" I ran back to the apartment, excitement bubbling up in my throat. The only reason why I went home then was to get some work done, as in watch YouTube, play Minecraft, and get a snack. Just then, I got a phone call.

"Hi, Katie here? What's up?" I asked, in a good mood.

Elethia's voice came through the speaker. "Katie! I made us, the Miners, a YouTube channel!"

"Oh, cool! What is it called?" I tried to sound excited, even though there was a not-so-tiny problem.

'The Miners!"

"Um, Elethia…"

"Yeah?"

"I already have a channel. Katethedog, remember?"

"Right…" She sounded disappointed.

"But it's okay! We can be like the Yogscast! We can share a channel and post videos of us playing Minecraft together!"

"Okay!" Elethia sounded a lot more excited. "Random question of the day, though: why is your name Katethedog?"

"Because I like dogs, and it's kind of like that show Adventure Time. Kate the dog, and Finn the human – "

"Adventure never ends in ADVENTURE TIME!" Elethia finished with a laugh.

"You watch that?"

"Yup! Never gets old!"

"Me too! I thought I was a dork for me being the only one who watches Adventure Time!"

My phone's alarm went off. "Shipwreck! Elethia, I'm supposed to be playing Minecraft with Krystal and Ray on Sky's server! Wanna join?"

"Sure!"

I Skyped all three. "Hey y'all! Should we record?" Krystal asked.

"Whatevs! I like pie!" I smiled.

Upon reaching the server… (Oh, and starting the recording.)

"Hey guys! I'm katethedog!" I hollered.

"I'm Finn the human! No, actually I'm supersmashgalray. Y'all know me, right?"

"And I'm krystalgem! The Youtuber with only three subs!" We all laughed.

"I'm TheOneAndOnly," Elethia stated.

"Hey guys! I think I got a call!" Krystal yelled.

"Okay, send in the subject!" It took forever for Elethia to stop laughing.

A new person popped up on Skype. "Hey guys, stop the recording real quick, HE just called and we can edit out this dialogue later."

The recordings all stopped. "Is it? SKY?!" I could almost hear Ray's smile from across the line, and I facepalmed.

"No, it's Eric!" A series of "ohhh" went up around and I facepalmed again.

~Time Skip~

"So wassup LuvYoloSwag!" I proclaimed loudly.

"Uh… there's a bird?" he said, trying to sound clueless. We cracked up.

"KRYSTAL! OMIGAAAAWD!" Ray screamed frantically.

"What? What?" Krystal yelped.

"IT'S THEBAJANCANADIAAAAAN!" Ray shrieked.

"WHERE?!" The collective shout of Krystal and Elethia made me wince.

"SURVIVAL GAMES ARENA 1! QUICK LET'S GOOOOOOO!"

Somehow we managed to get into the arena, even though there were about a million Mitch fans trying to get in too. Seriously…

"Hey, is that Skydoesminecraft?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Thank StarClan this isn't a facecam recording…

"Where?" Elethia questioned.

"Right next to me!"

"Hey! Imma slap him, cause I hate budder and love squids! And for the Sky fans watching this, it's GOLD!" Eric yelled.

"Hate to interrupt your rant," I said, "even though I'm sure it's extremely important" – I rolled my eyes – " but the game's starting!"

And of course, Eric ran over to him right after it started and slapped Sky. I could hear a loud howl from somewhere in the building.

"Katethedog, what was that?!" Ray snapped. "Whoever it was better be sorry!" I saw her character disappear in a puff of pixelated smoke and realized the roar scared all of them. And in Ray's case, made her lose the game.

"No idea." I actually was quite sure I knew who it was. "But I'm sure you'll all agree with me here…" I paused for dramatic effect. "LUVYOLOSWAG! I'M STARTLED!"

Elethia laughed so hard I could hear her chair fall over.

"Are you okay?!" Krystal yelped. Déjà vu!

"I think…"

During that time, we all ended up getting killed in Survival Games.

"That's just dandy. Uh, that was Survival Games with The Miners – "

"Whose theme song is "The Miner" by AntVenom!" Eric yelled.

"LuvYolo, shut up! Okay, if you like the commentary please subscribe and all that junks. Links to our individual channels are in the stuff below, and yeah! We are the Miners and we shall see you later and stuff!" I ended my recording.

"Now, imma figure out who interrupted the recording. See ya!" I ended the Skype call and closed the Minecraft screen window. I ran to the apartment door, opened it, and dashed to the apartment where I could hear a now-familiar voice repeating words that I remembered from months of his videos.

"If you like the commentary and you're new to the channel, hit that like, and that subscribe! I'd love a new addition to the Sky Army…"

I sighed and leaned my back against the room's door. This would take a while.

"…I'm Sky, and I will see you later, recruits!" I knocked on the door behind me as loudly as I could.

Adam opened the door. "Who is it – oh, hi Katie!" He seemed nervous, like he'd wanted to avoid talking about Minecraft or his YouTube career. "How long were you there?"

"Just got here. I was wondering, were you yelling about 15 minutes ago? My friends and I were recording a YouTube video, and we were interrupted by a loud yell somewhere in there," I explained, trying to look innocent.

"Oh." Adam relaxed visibly. "I was hanging with my friends and one of them threw something and yeah."

"Sorry! Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, you didn't."

Awkward silence.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks in an hour?" we asked each other at the same time and then laughed a bit.

"Why are we always doing that?" I giggled.

"Who knows? Anyways, are you in?"

"Sure."

**AAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! Right, The Miners is not a real YouTube channel, neither is katethedog, TheOneAndOnly, or krystalgem. However, supersmashgalray and LuvYoloSwag are real, and they belong to raydoesminecraft and TheRainyAsian respectively. I recommend you check out the channels. I do have a channel though, it's Ponythekidrs (like always) and I troll Mal from Total Drama for a living. I am Pony and I shall see you later random people and stuff! BOOM!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know, you are all going to think I'm going to say, "Oh yeah, I have 2 weeks of vacation so I can update more frequently! Yay!" Actually, that IS true. But unfortunately, as you all know, I type super slow and I take forever to update. And also, I got a drawing tablet for Christmas (the kind you draw on the computer with) as well as animation and drawing software. I have Pokemon X version too, and I'm kinda obsessed with the game. Lastly, I'm only allowed to use my computer when Mom says I can, along with the fact that I need to clean up for a party on Saturday. But I will update as much as I can. Now, here's the good news!**

**The good news is that there are some really good fanfictions out there that I love reading, and they really inspired me to write this story! Go read those while you're waiting for me to finish updating! They are "Love Is More Than 'Skin' Deep" by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan and "Living on a Few Memories" by raydoesminecraft along with its sequel, "Living on a Few Wishes". If you're looking for more, or have already read those, check out my favorites on my profile too. Right, now to the reviews!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Here you go! (throws cotton candy)**

**Sky-Sea-Earth: Cause you can count on me! LOL (throws cotton candy)**

**ICYGIRL1234: Yeah, we all get lazy. And I kinda don't have enchanted cookies but I DO have cotton candy. Unless you were offering me enchanted cookies? (throws cotton candy)**

**Randomosity (guest): Okie dokie lokie! (Free cotton candy for a year if you know where that came from!) (throws cotton candy)**

**CrystalFeather0900: Don't worry, it will all be revealed. (throws cotton candy)**

**ThatOneGirl (guest): Yup. (throws cotton candy)**

**Guest: I got more! (throws cotton candy)**

**Holy StarClan, that was a long author's note! Well, here we go!**

Katie's POV

Adam and I grinned at each other. Then, the significance of what I had done sunk in.

_HOLY STARCLAN, I'VE JUST GOTTON ASKED BY SKYDOESMINECRAFT FOR A DATE AT STARBUCKS! WELL, MAYBE NOT A DATE, BUT HE'S MY FAVORITE YOUTUBER EVER!_

My excitement must have shown on my face because soon Adam was staring at me.

"Um, Katie…?"

"Nothing!" I yelled, and he pulled back, a tiny smile beginning to form.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Okay! Um, what time should we meet?"

"Hmmm… how about in an hour? I'll pick you up at your apartment. Hold on, it's number 5 on this floor, right?"

"Okay!" _Wow, Katie, such amazing vocab! Just "okay!" the day away!_

_(shut up, imaginary voice!)_

"Bye, Adam!" Thank StarClan! I didn't accidentally say "Sky"!

I ran back to my room and shut the door. I also dashed through the tiny space, looking for my closet. I opened it and sighed in disappointment. I hadn't had a chance to go clothes shopping in the one day since I'd arrived here. **(A/N: BTW, it's still June, for those of you who suck at keeping track of FanFiction time like I do.)** Groaning, I logged onto Skype and called Krystal.

"Hi Katie! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Adam asked me on a date – "

"WHAAAAAAAA?!"

"It was even crazier than it sounds!"

"All right, and I suppose you don't have any clothes after you moved in about oh, a day ago? Or something? Don't worry, I'll be right over! …Wait, where do you live?"

After a good ten minutes, Krystal came over and gave me a set of clothes. I changed into them in my room and walked out of my room to show her.

"Omigod! Looks fabulous!" she squealed.

"You think?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I was wearing a sparkly silver tank top and jean shorts. "A little plain though."

Krystal shook her head. "Ah, Katie. Remember, the first date should be plain. Or else the boy will feel overwhelmed and uncomfortable with how serious you're making it. Where have you been for the past few years, in a hole? Really, with those social skills, you'd scare off geeks."

"Um, should I be insulted?"

"I guess. Sorry, I can be a little insensitive at times…"

"It's okay."

"See you later! Don't forget to tell me how it went!"

She left the apartment and I sank down onto the couch. Somehow, I started singing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The last note dragged out into silence, and I was suddenly acutely aware of many eyes staring at me. I turned around to see my friends. The Miners.

"Wow, Katie… that was amazing," Elethia gushed.

"I agree. Usually, I'd have some smart alecky comment about that… but I agree," Eric commented.

Krystal rushed over to me. "I'm so sorry, Katie! I just wanted them to see how nice you looked, but we walked in on you singing. It was so lovely I didn't want to interrupt!"

"It's okay, Krystal." I decided to skip out on how I was self-conscious about my singing.

"Katie! You should go on one of those singing competition shows!" Ray cheered.

Someone cleared their throat and I spun around again.

"You really are an amazing singer," Adam smiled.

Krystal gasped. "You… you're…"

I stepped on her foot. She glared at me. I glared back.

"How long were you there?" I asked suspiciously.

"The whole time," Adam said.

But, while Krystal was easier to hold back from fangirling, some were not as easily contained.

Eric stomped over to Adam.

"Wait, Eric – " I began, but was ignored.

"Look, SKY, I know who you are. Why are you dating my friend?!" He punched Adam in the stomach.

"Eric! No!" I wailed, pulling back on his hand before he could land another blow. "Look, I thought we cleared this up at the coffee shop earlier!"

"I wasn't paying attention to who you said you met! I only snapped back into reality when Krystal and Ray screamed!" he growled. "Now, let me go! I need to do this for all squids and Sky haters everywhere!"

Realization dawned on Sky's face. "You knew who I was the whole time."

"Yes. I realized it when you were singing New World on the elevator this morning," I admitted.

"And you let me think that you were an ordinary girl this whole time?" Adam asked, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Yeah, but it was to protect you!"

"How would that protect me?" Adam demanded. The Miners started drawing back.

"I didn't want you to think I was just another crazy fangirl who wanted to date you, like the millions of girls out there who would do the same," I whispered, tears finally spilling from my eyes. "But… why didn't you tell me who YOU were, for that matter?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me as the crazy YouTuber you watch in those videos," Adam said, his voice cracking.

I tried smiling, but it came out as a small grin through my tears. "This doesn't change anything between us, does it?"

"I need to sleep on it. As for that meet-up at Starbucks? Not today."

He turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him

I stared at the closed door, my hand outstretched, an apology on my lips that I didn't need after all.

Ray glared at Eric. "You just ruined the chance for Katie's true love? How dare you?!"

"No, Ray, don't be mad at Eric. I guess I shouldn't have kept secrets from Adam," I sighed.

I couldn't see my friends around me, since I was still facing the door, but one by one, pairs of comforting arms wrapped around me.

And I cried until sleep took me into its comforting reaches.

**Aww, man! I wanted to see that date! But anyways, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Secrets! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Credits for the song last chapter that I forgot to post: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.**

**Look, I know most of you want to kill Eric after the last chapter, but I have us here a message from Eric's owner/creator. He says, and I quote, ****"I TheRainyAsian based Eric off of me, even using the same first name. I told pony to set my character to hate sky as I really do like squids and hate gold. Yeah I said GOLD. So deal with it! Oh and don't you go hating on either me or pony, as we as authors have the power to stop our stories and block your comments. And that's final." So yeah. Please don't hate on either of us. Anyways, to the reviews!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Because I have reasons. (throws cotton candy)**

**YoshiPuff625 (guest): No, you may not murder the fictional character. Also, thanks for the cake. (throws cotton candy)**

**CrystalFeather0900: All will be revealed in this chapter, and yeah, Adam yelling was a bit out of character. (throws cotton candy)**

**TheRainyAsian: Hmmmm…. Lemme see what I can do about that. (throws cotton candy)**

**Sky-Sea-Earth: YES! OKIE DOKIE LOKIE IS FROM MLP! YOU NOW HAVE A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF COTTON CANDY! (throws cotton candy) And I did this to troll.**

**ThatOneGirl (guest): You ish very welcome. And thank you for the compliment ^^ (throws more cotton candy)**

**To the story!**

Katie's POV

I woke up with tearstains on my cheeks. I sniffled for a little, and then got up. Then I stopped. I looked down. No sparkly tank top, no jean shorts… I blushed, thinking that one of my friends had undressed me and put me in my regular clothes. That would be perverted, but – wait, does that clock say 3:30 PM? I ran to my computer. The date was 6/20. I breathed in relief. Only just a dream… A really detailed dream, but still a dream. No date to Starbucks, no fancy clothes, no YouTube recording…

Then I heard knocking at the door of my apartment. I jolted back to reality, ran to the bathroom to wash my face, and then looked the door's peekhole. The Miners were yowling like cats outside.

"Katie! We know you're in there!" Eric yelled. I cringed, remembering my nightmare.

"Katie! You weren't answering your Skype call when we were going to record!" Elethia hollered.

"Well… this isn't helping. I guess she's out," Ray groaned.

"Where would she be on this kind of day?" Krystal wondered.

As they started arguing about where I may be on a day like this, I gave a silent sigh. Of course I wanted to hang out with my friends, but I had a very exciting day. I guess I'll just wait for them to leave.

~Time Skip~

Lying awake waiting for persistent friends to leave takes forever. 10 minutes had passed, but they were still talking about where I'd be. Eventually, they concluded that I was at the local mall to get clothes. I waited until the sound of their voices had become faint, then waited some more, and then breathed an audible sigh and turned on my computer. I scrolled down my long playlist of favorite songs, and clicked one: Cube Land instrumental **(A/N: link is here /watch?v=u0KE4pOcUOY)**, and prepared to sing.

_I'm in a cube land_

_I dig with cold hands_

_I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've ma-a-a-a-ade_

_My door is open_

_Skeletons and zombies_

_I am broken_

_As they walk all over me_

_But if I keep on building walls maybe they'll stay awaa-aa-a-ay_

_Think fast, it's got to last_

_If we're gonna make it through the rest of the day_

_I'm trapped, I can't go back_

_I made this choice – to stay_

I heard the door of my apartment open and close. I didn't care anymore, didn't care about who judged me, and most of all didn't care about exactly who had come in.

_And we'll fi-i-i-i-ight_

_Keep defending through the ni-i-ight_

_We'll fight the good fight_

_Li-i-i-i-ive_

_We're all driven to survi-i-i-ive_

_We'll fight the good fight_

_I'll keep going, just stay by my side_

Another voice sounded, intertwining with mine as I started the next verse.

_I'm in a cube land_

_My castle's so grand_

_And once I lay these tracks I'll finally make my esca-a-a-a-ape_

In the moment as I dragged out the last note, I turned around, coming face-to-face with Adam. How was I not surprised? We smiled at each other, and he opened his mouth. I thought he was going to tell me something, but he was in fact preparing to sing the next lines.

_I am no one_

_I have no place no one relates_

_And there is no sun_

_As the night colors this space_

_But I beg you, please please_

_Don't let this life go to wa-a-a-a-aste_

_Think fast, it's got to last_

_If we're gonna make it through the rest of the day_

_I'm trapped, I can't go back_

_I made this choice – to stay_

_And we'll fi-i-i-i-ight_

_Keep defending through the night_

_We'll fight the good fight_

_Li-i-i-i-ive_

_We're all driven to survi-i-i-ive_

_We'll fight the good fight_

_I'll keep going, just stay by my side_

"You're an excellent singer, Katie," Adam said, his face turning a little pink.

"Thank you. You are too," I said, my face also turning red.

"Want to do another?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Except, can you be the only one singing?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I like the way you sing."

"Fine, but only if you do a solo too after me."

"Deal."

"Should I start?"

"Yeah."

"All right." I looked at my list of favorites again, and clicked one.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint, to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well know they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right or wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, and here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling into frozen fractures all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand, in the light of da-a-a-a-ay_

_Let the storm rage o-o-o-o-on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I turned and Adam was clapping slowly.

"That was awesome."

"I-I guess it was, huh?" I tried to smile.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." He scrolled down my favorites and found a song he liked. The familiar tunes began coming out of the speakers.

_First I opened my eyes _

_Then I felt such a strange breeze _

_I had traveled to a world made of blocks _

_Totally unbeknownst to me _

_When you play mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _

_There were animals all across the land _

_Villagers working hard hand in hand _

_There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea _

_Even trees as far as the eye could see _

_How'd this happen? _

_Why am I here? _

_What's my purpose in this place? _

_Who's that coming? _

_What am I hearing? _

_As the night approaches, I should go and hide _

_There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might _

_When you play mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _

_When you play mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _

_Endermen and zombies, Creepers who go and hide _

_Either live or die, Its up for me to decide _

_When you play mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _

_When you play mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Mine, mine, Minecraft _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

"Wow, Sky…" Then I clapped my hands over my mouth. Why?! Why did I say that?!

"Wait, so you knew who I was the whole time?!" Adam looked at me, astonished.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down and blushing.

"Huh. I knew something looked off. But it's okay, I know you meant well by trying to hide what you knew."

"Really?" I looked up.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm amazed you didn't flip out the moment you saw me on the elevator and begged me to sign your chest in permanent marker," he teased.

"I might have, except I didn't have a permanent marker on the elevator," I joked.

"Okay, Katie," Adam said, suddenly getting serious. "You read fanfictions about scenarios like this all the time, right?"

"Huh?"

"Like, in the story I meet a fangirl and it's a romantic love story, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, don't expect life to be like that. I'm not saying that I don't like you, or that there's anything wrong with you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for another girlfriend after Dawn." His voice broke on the last word.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen." Actually, I was hoping something like the scenario he had described would happen.

"Good. Just… don't expect anything like… boyfriend and girlfriend between us, okay? I mean, just not for now… we just met, after all."

"Okay."

"Um… see you later, I guess."

"Bye." He left the apartment, and I closed the door quickly.

Somehow, despite the gloomy nature of the conversation, I was feeling a little cheered up, especially after that nightmare. I checked the time. 6:00 PM.

Guess I better make myself a bowl of cereal for dinner. I'm not much of a cook.

**CUT! That's a wrap. The songs featured in this chapter are "Cube Land" by Laura Shigihara, "Let It Go" written by Demi Lovato for Frozen (awesome movie!) and "New World", a Minecraft parody of Coldplay's "Paradise" posted by Skydoesminecraft. Now, I shall drink my nonexistent cup of hot cocoa. Hmm, better check the stats on Secrets. (checks stats) (spits out nonexistent hot cocoa) HOLY STARCLAN! 757 VIEWS, 25 REVIEWS, 11 FAVORITES, AND 15 FOLLOWS?! Wow, never thought this story would get so big :/ To all who have read this story since the beginning, thank you for being so supportive and sticking with me through all my randomness. Except, I do have a favor. I don't have a pre-reader or editor, so if you point out any mistakes I may have made or offer me some tips, it would be much appreciated. Heck, if you do so, you can have 5 bags of cotton candy per tip/edit. And just for getting me here, everyone may have some cotton candy. (throws cotton candy at crowd) And, as usual, see ya! Have a happy new year if I don't post another chapter by then!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy almost New Year! I'm almost 100% sure this is the last chapter before then. Anyways, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**CrystalFeather0900: Okays! (throws cotton candy)**

**Sky-Sea-Earth: I AM! OKAY IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT HERE BUT YOU CAN HAVE A DONUT (throws donut and cotton candy)**

**MyBrokenHeart123: It's okay and stuffs! (throws cotton candy)**

**ThatOneGirl (guest): No, I wasn't. I don't actually have a storyline planned, I'm actually making this up as I go. (throws cotton candy)**

**Hmm. That was shorter than usual. Oh well, HERE WE GO!**

Adam's POV

I walked back to my apartment, mulling things over in my mind. I really wasn't ready for another girlfriend.

_I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've ma-a-a-a-a-ade…_

But was Katie going to be the one to change things? She was cute, kind, smart, and not so crazy as other fangirls I've met. Except she always looks uncomfortable.

Katie's POV

I really hope Adam doesn't figure out my secret. He seemed fine with me figuring out about his YouTube identity, but that little fact might destroy our relationship. Wait, why did I just think that? I shook my head. More of like our friendship.

_And once I lay these tracks I'll finally make my esca-a-a-a-ape…_

Of course, I could just leave but – I forgot, I had a scholarship. No, I'd end up staying around here anyway. If Adam finds out, he might not want to be my friend anymore. I couldn't explain why, but I just hope he doesn't.

Because I feel so alone, no one in my family left… I was always an only child.

Except there was one friend I had once. Lynn.

_Flashback mode:_

_ I squealed and ran through the yard of the orphanage. I was 14, but I was still immature. Chasing me was a middle-height girl, about 17, with blond hair and green eyes._

_ Her name was Lynn, and she was my best friend._

_ "Katie! Let's do the Adventure Time theme song again for no reason!" she screamed._

_ I obliged. "Adventure time,"_

_ She joined in. "C'mon grab your friends!"_

_ "We'll go to very distant lands. Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!" We spun around in circles in the grass and fell over, laughing._

_ "Lynn! I just figured out something!" I smiled._

_ "Adventure time, c'mon grab your friends, we'll go to very distant lands. Kate the dog and Lynn the human, the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!"_

_ Lynn laughed. "Katie, that's perfect!"_

_ Weeks passed. Then, Lynn was online on YouTube one day, and she found a video that had a strange game of blocks in it called "Minecraft"._

_ Slowly, we both became addicted to the game, along with the gamers who played it. We pinky swore that if we ever got Minecraft or YouTube, our usernames would be "katethedog" for me and "lynnthehuman" for her. Other people glared at us because we seemed so weird, but in reality we were the two closest friends in the orphanage. No one could dampen our enthusiasm, or so it seemed._

_ Until the day it all ended._

_ Until the day Lynn turned eighteen._

_ It was all so sudden. She had once told me her birthday – November 5 – but I thought nothing would change. November 5 dawned clear and cold, but when I turned around she was gone. Vanished, with all her luggage. I searched through the orphanage, singing the Adventure Time remix that we had created. I never truly accepted that she was gone, told myself every day that she would be back for me, but every day that glimmer of hope would shrink until it was no more than a sliver._

_ I still remember the day when someone told me what really happened. I was still cute and adorable, so Ms. Smith had a lot more patience with me than she did a few days ago._

_ She placed both hands on my shoulders that day. "Katie, you know that when a child turns eighteen they can – no, they must – leave the orphanage." I nodded. I always knew this. "Well, Lynn had to leave that day." I nodded again. "But why didn't she come back? She always said that when she turned eighteen, she'd adopt me first thing," I asked, dreading the answer._

_ When Ms. Smith looked at me, her eyes were glimmering with tears. "Katie…" she choked. ""Just read…" She handed me a newspaper and left the room._

_ I read the headlines: TEEN KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT_

_ The date of the newspaper was November 5. Lynn's birthday._

_Flashback ends_

Just thinking about it, like thinking about my parents, reduces me to a crying puddle. So, from that moment on, whenever I hear about someone dying in a car accident, I break down in sobs, regardless if I knew them or not. I sighed and went to bed. In my dreams, I saw my parents being killed over and over… just like every night. And in a moment of peace, I thought I felt someone come over into my room and whisper that I would be all right. I really should lock that door.

Third person POV

A glowing figure floated into the apartment door. The figure was blond, had green eyes, and looked about eighteen. She stopped at Katie's bed, where she was sleeping restlessly. Smiling, Lynn bent over Katie and whispered,

"You'll be all right, Katie."

The figure disappeared.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to update but this was all I could think of. See ya!**


End file.
